nscfandomcom-20200222-history
NSC statistics
Statistics about nations participating in Nation Song Contest. The contest is now in the 7th edition so the below is a brief overview of the statistics arising from the contests so far. Douze points Up to and including NSC8 a total of 211 top marks of 12 points have been awarded in the NSC finals. This takes into account entries that have not voted. As you can see by the table below the winner does not always get a lot of top marks. The exception to this is the winner of NSC5, Bokia which is the most successful entry in NSC history. The reason for this seems to be the varied musical tastes of NSC Nations. The list below shows each winner of NSC and the 12 points received versus the 12 points available. The least successful is Arjastan in NSC3 which won the contest only receiving 1 x 12 points. Most Successful Entries One way of judging how 'successful' a song is is the percentage of the possible points it could get in total - i.e., if it received 12 points from every voting country other than itself. Applying this formula to the winners we get: So this makes Arjastan's debut entry narrowly the most successful entry to date. Entries & Running Order In NSC it seems that sending a single female performer is the best way to garner votes. Of the 6 contests so far 4 contests have been won by a single woman entry (NSC1, NSC2, NSC3 & NSC6). A duo has won the contest twice (NSC4 & NSC5). A solo male or a group have yet to win the contest. 3 countries have been waiting to win the longest, the following are currently on the 9th attempt after all joining in NSC1 - Tomstria, Brugia (now Maccha-Brugia) & Reym-L-Dneurb. All other countries from NSC1 have dropped out at some stage (Lost Isle, Isaria & Eurora)) or won the contest (Arjastan, Gabriel & Escotia). The running order for an entry can be a deciding factor. Of the 6 contests so far, all winning songs have started 15th or earlier. No entry from the draw spots 16-22 have won the contest. The table below lists each contest and the winning draw place and also the draw of the song placed last. (this does not take into account scores deducted for not sending votes). Draw number 3 is the luckiest with 2 winners. 15 is unlucky as 2 last places were drawn in 15th place. Although 15th was also the draw for 1 winner. Overall Standings The table below gives info on every country entered in Nation Song Contest. The infomation is given as averages or totals on points for each country. To sort on a column, just click on the arrows next to the column heading. - * was eliminated in the semi final on its only try to date - Astoria, Phinechendza and Romeria have been taken off the list - Italic = defunct Category: Nation Song Contest